All The Pain
by jadajmk
Summary: This is about all the pain that the Naruto girls feel and the people that comfort them.


_Heart ach is a really bad thing to go through. _

_It's like watching someone get hurt right in_

_You just want it to be over._

Sakura sat in her room crying. She hasn't been out of her house in 3 days.

"_Why did he have to leave?"_

"_Why couldn't he take me with him?"_

"_When will all the pain and heartache stop?"_

She would keep asking herself over and over.

Why didn't he come back, even when Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru put their life on the line for him.

She wants him back so badly and for the lonely feeling in her chest to stop.

Even though he left about 5 years ago it still hurt.

"Sakura you have to come out sometime. You have been like this for 2 days." said her mother, who was on the other side if her shut bedroom door.

"I'll be out soon, just give me sometime alone." She replied. Sakura knew she couldn't stay in here all her life.

_Body image is something that almost all girls care about._

_For some girls it like a forest fire_

_Can get very out of control, very fast_

_Is destructive._

"I HATE YOU. YOU ,UGLY PIG. " Yelled Ino at her self when she look in the mirror. "Maybe if you were better people would like you." She wisphered the last part

When she looked in the mirror she saw a 250 pound girl, with thighs the size of tree trunks, a butt the size of Saturn.

When in reality she was only 83 pounds, 3 pounds away from her weight goal of the week.

You could see her spin, shoulder blades, hip bones, and ankle'/wrist bones.

Ino leaned over the toilet and tried to throw –up, but she couldn't. It worked 3 hours ago. Maybe the reason she couldn't throw up was because she had nothing to throw up.

She wondered how no one saw past the image of perfection she put on. The high self esteem she pertended to have, the way she would say she was comfortable with her self when in reality she hated almost everything about her self. How she would say that whatever people said about her didn't bother, when it really pierced her soul and left a deep cut.

How she acted like the best and acted fearless, when really she was scared and insercure about herself.

People couldn't understand why she did it, they all thought she had a great life, but she didn't

It hurt her how her mother would cry whenever she saw Ino

"You need to get help." said Shikamaru.

"How did you get in my house?" asked Ino

"You left the door unlocked." He answered.

"oh"

"Now get up, I'm taking you to a hospital. You need help."

"I guess your right." Even though she didn't want anyone to know about her problem, she hated seeing her mother cry. This was were the long painful road of recovery strted.

_When your abandoned it' like being in a dark room,_

_You don't know where to go or what to do_

_Your scared and lonely._

Tenten had her head on her boyfriend Neji Hyuga's chest, while they lay on his couch.

She wouldn't stop crying. It pained Neji to see her in so much pain.

The Cause of her pain was her father. The fact that he left her, her mother, and her sister for a women who was 21, just 4 years older than Tenten.

Her father meant so much to her. It hurt her so bad that he actually left, and it pained her even more that the relationship with the other women had been going on for six months behind there backs.

"_I thought he loved Kai, mother, and me enough to stay."_

"_He said he would never leave me."_

Those and many more thoughts ran through her head. The happy memories she use to have of their family made her cry louder and harder, to the point that she actually started shaking.

She wanted to go back to the time where her mother wasn't always crying, when her sister wasn't always silent and blocking people out.

The past 3 days, ever since he left, had been really hard.

"Tenten please calm down. Everything will be fine." Neji said in Tenten's ear.

That actually calmed Tenten down.

_The disgusted look you get when you walk down the street make you feel,_

_Like a fog, slimey and disgraceful _

_You just want to go back in time and change every mistake you made._

_You want everything to stop._

Temari walked into her house with a sad look on her face.

She hated leaving her house, because of the disgusted looks she got, the way people would wispher about her as she walked by. She truly regretted to affair she had, with Tanshi.

She regretted every having a silent affair with a 37 year old man, who happened to be married and had 2 kids, and having sex with him. To make things worse the man was one of her friends father. Tenten hated Temari for what she did. Temari couldn't blame her, she did sleep with her dad.

"How was your day?" asked Hikono, Tenten's father

"Fine." Witch was a complete lie.

_------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------_

_As Temari was walking down the street to her job, she heard people wispher about her._

"_what a slut." said a purple haired girl._

"_I know can you believe she had an affair with a 37 year old man." Said another girl, who was in the group of girls._

"_Yeah, I know and the man had a wife and 2 kids." Said another girl, who had long blond hair and brown eyes._

_Everywhere she went people would stare at her, make comments, or do something physical to her. Like one lady, a friend of Tenten's mom, 'accidently' spilled her hot coffee down the front of Temari's blouse._

_-----------------------------------End Of Flashback-------------------------_

"Temari I have some news for you." said Hikono

"What"

"Since I can't stay here with you I thought maybe you would want to move back to Konoha with me. We could find a nice condo in the city." He said

Temari really didn't want to have to go to Konoha. Some people there might hate her. She really didn't want to see how upset Tenten was about this whole thing. Temari had heard rumors that Hikono's family wasn't taking the news so well.

2 Weeks Later

Temari and Hikono had moved back to Konoha. It was an understatement to say that Temari wasn't happy with her social life in her new town.

When ever she would see Tenten, Kai, or one of their friends she would get nasty looks.

Temari was really starting to slip into depression.

In time Temari will see her mistake and try and fix everything. Try to make things the way they were before.

_When you hit it makes me say_

"_What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

_When you yell and scream _

_It makes me want to curl up in a ball and die._

"HOW COULD SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME GIVE BIRTH TO SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS YOU. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS." Hiashi yelled at his daughter, Hinata

"I'm sorry." said Hinata in a small voice.

"WHAT YOUR SORRY, NO YOUR NOT,CUASE IF YOU WERE YOU WOULD DO BETTER, BE BETTER, AND LOOK BETTER." He yelled in replie. Then he struck her with his hand across the face.

After what seemed like forever of yelling and hitting, crying and begging, Hiashi got tired and went to his room.

Hinata got up off the floor and walked to her room. Everything hurt. When she looked in her vanity mirror she saw all the marks he left, they were really ugly marks.

She didn't know how she was going to cover up all these bruises and marks, especially since at training tomorrow they were going swimming.

Hinata didn't care at the moment, she just really wanted to get out of the Hyuga Manor. So she slipped on her jacket and some shoes and left through her bedroom window

When she reached the hill that over look the city, she sat down and thought

"Why must I be such a disgrace?"

"Why can't he love me like father are suppose to?"

"I wish I were someone else."

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear someone walk up beside her.

"How did you get all those bruises." said the voice behind her, who happened to be Naruto.

"Nothing, I was just in a fight. Nothing to worry about." Hinata lied.

"Your lieing to me, now tell me what really happened." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Hinata couldn't help all the tears that came when he said that. All the pain that she felt came poring out like a waterfall. She told him about what had been going on.

"You could always stay with me for awhile. I don't mind." said Naruto. It made her feel nice to know that someone outside her team cared. That and it was coming from the man she had a huge crush on.

Thank you so much for reading and please review.

Have a great day.


End file.
